tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Path
Characters: Benin-Jeri, Dust Devil, Quickswitch, Spike Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: October 30, 2016 TP: End of Days TP Summary: While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. Category:2016 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Benin-Jeri - Sunday, October 30, 2016, 10:40 PM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Benin-Jeri is misusing one of the medical terminals, and has a hologram of Cybertron pulled up. It slowly turns in place in front of the Junkion, who pokes at it with his fat sausage fingers until traceroutes light up over the surface of the translucent globe. With another gesture, a weather overlay appears on the globular map, showing the current status of planetwide storms. Ben frown, his rusted chrome face creased in concentration. Dust Devil walks in to Benin's 'use' of the terminal. Tilting his head, he stares at the planet details before looking at Benin, "Ya know if Red Alert knew you were playin with the computers without his express permission....." Quickswitch has come in for a tune up. Only, how do you tune up a sixchanger? The medics are trying to figure this out. The rapidly-becoming-very-angry, irritated sixchanger finally tears off sensors and gets up from his medical slab. The look of consternation changes quickly to one of mild curiousity, "What are you doing there?" he asks. Spike walks in, getting a notification to come help with Quickswitch. Whether or not he can help with the tune-up is anyone's guess, but he could probably do worse than Spike. Benin-Jeri looks up from his holographic Cybertronic display. "Red Alert can go jump off a bridge," he says, stitching together several small audio clips to form the sentence. "We have to go back to Cybertron," he insists in his sing-song manner. "It's your kids, Marty! Something has to be done about your kids!" Ben stabs a fat finger at the globe again, and some of the traceroutes light up while others dim. Dust Devil frowns, "Red Alert is going to be super steamed if I go traipsing off without permission. When do we go?!" Yes he's that happy to mess with the Security bot. "What do we need to be looking at? Is there something we can do to help?" Quickswitch heads over, to the dismay of the medics trying to work on him. He says in a crisp, no-nonsense manner, "Now, why would we need dto head back to Cybertron?" his mouth pinches, "Whatever for?" Spike sighs and looks at Quickswitch and says "Can I just see if I can make any headway?" he gestures Quickswitch to lay on the med table. Benin-Jeri glances from Dust Devil to Quickswitch, giving both a mad grin. "Alpha Trion said Cybertron would recover, but it's still breaking up, and breaking up is hard to do -- yet, it's still happening. We must have missed something. M-I-S-S you much. We have to talk to the man about the plan. Talk to the Wizard -- the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. Something is going down, and I'm the boss -- need the info." Ben turns back to the glowing globe, and quotes, "Crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race. Lost in time, lost in space... and meaning." Dust Devil nods. "If that's what you think we need to do. I'm willin ta go down. Maybe the centurions will let me by again since Alpha and Vector are fairly active." Spike shoots Ben the stink-eye for the 'insects' remark. Benin-Jeri nods. "We must leave at once!" he quotes, pointing his finger in the air. "I've tried to map out the areas with the most damage and route around them, but it's still going to be tough going. The line must be drawn HERE!" he quotes, stabbing his sausage-finger at one of the paths, which lights up brighter than the others. "We'll have to get past the Decepticon blockade, and I left my ship in my other pants. And I ain't got no other pants." He looks at Spike. "Hey, mister -- can you spare a dime? Or a shuttle?" Spike looks at Benin-Jeri and says the ever non-committal "I'll ... see what I can do."